


You Saved Me | Tomsen

by Mysliwa



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysliwa/pseuds/Mysliwa





	

-I wtedy wbiegł Jensen i obrzucił mnie ciastem! - Krzyknął na wpół śmiechem, na wpół oburzeniem Misha. Wszyscy obecni na panelu zanieśli się śmiechem. Włącznie z samym Jensenem, lecz jeśli miałby być szczerym, nie czuł się dzisiaj aż tak wesoło. Po raz pierwszy od paru lat, spotkanie z fanami go nużyło i męczyło. W pewnym momencie, poczuł rozsadzający ból głowy. Podszedł do Collinsa wciąż się uśmiechając i odsuwając od nich mikrofon szepnął;

-Nie wytrzymam, poprowadzisz to sam? - Szatyn jedynie skinął głową. Zielonooki schodząc ze sceny mógł jeszcze usłyszeć głośne i piskliwe "I ship It!" które wcale nie pomogło. Gdy tylko pokonał schody, poczuł zawirowania w głowie.

-Stary, wszystko okej? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. - Zagadnął Jared gdy tylko zobaczył jego bladą twarz.

-Tak, muszę tylko złapać trochę powietrza i pobyć w samotności. - Odpowiedział blondyn. Wychodząc zza sceny planował szybkie wydostanie się z wielkiego budynku, ale kto był na comic-conie ten wie, że to prawie niemożliwe. Był w połowie drogi, kiedy poczuł ponowne zawroty oraz jak jego nogi miękną. By złapać równowagę, chwycił pierwsze co miał pod ręką. Było to czyjeś ramię. Poczuł dłonie na swoich własnych ramionach.

-Wszystko dobrze? - Spytał mężczyzna ledwo wyższy od niego. Ubrany był w garnitur. Patrzył mu zmartwiony w oczy wyłapując wzrok blondyna.

-Czy to Tom Hiddlestone i Jensen Ackles?! - Krzyknął tabun fanek a Acklesowi aż zrobiło się słabo. Szarooki zauważył bladą twarz celebryty i wziął go pod ramię powoli prowadząc na zewnątrz. Nim chociażby się ruszyli, z każdej strony nadeszły fanki.

-O mój boże shippuje was!

-Czy to już oficjalne?!

-Jensen kochanie!!

-AAAAAA!

-Tomsen is real!

-JAK MOGŁEŚ ZROBIĆ TO MISHY - Miliony pytań i krzyków sprawiły, że blondyn zemdlał.

Blondyn powoli wracał do siebie. Odzyskał przytomność i uchylił lekko zielone oczy.

-Mój drogi, chciałem już dzwonić po karetkę. - Jensen spojrzał nad siebie i ujrzał twarz Toma. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że Hiddlestone siedział na trawię, a Ackles leżał na jego kolanach.

-Co się stało? - Spytał nie podnosząc się. Wciąż miał zawroty głowy.

-Naskoczyły na nas fanki. Odsunęły się dopiero gdy zemdlałeś a ja wziąłem cię na ręce. Potem wyniosłem cię na świeże powietrzę.

-Dzięki, można powiedzieć, że mnie uratowałeś - Oboje zaśmiali się, by po chwili opanować uśmiechy i po prostu leżeć nie odzywając się. Mimo, że nic nie robili, fanki wiedziały już swoje. Tomsen Is Real.


End file.
